


With the Rain I'll Fall

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, STOP SLEEPING ON MIHYUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: There are very few things that make Mina feel at peace aside from silence and isolation—rain, warm blankets, and Kim Dahyun.Or: A soft Mihyun one-shot based on a really bad pun.





	With the Rain I'll Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I have this vague memory of Dahyun talking about Mina dramatically looking out the window. I also have soft Mihyun feelings, so there.

There’s something about the rain that makes Mina feel serene. She watches the downpour through the window and lets out a satisfied sigh as she wraps the blanket just a little bit tighter around her shoulders.

 

Usually, she’d try to stop herself from zoning out because the other girls call her out for it sometimes, but she’s sharing a hotel room with Dahyun this time, and the girl doesn’t tease her about it. She knows her friend would rather talk with her, but Dahyun actually respects her unwavering introvert ways.

 

Thus, when she hears the bathroom door open, signaling Dahyun’s return from her shower, she stays in place.   

 

“Unnie, do you know what I would call you if we ever broke up?”

 

At that, Mina turns her head towards a smiling Dahyun wrapped in a bathrobe. She narrows her eyes good-naturedly as Dahyun walks to her side as she messily rubs her wet hair with a towel. She can already sense a really bad incoming joke judging from Dahyun’s grin, but she simply smiles back and asks, “What?”

 

“Ex- _pensive_.” Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows at Mina and waits for her to laugh, but the other girl snorts and shakes her head instead, so Dahyun laughs at her own pun and explains, “Get it? Because you always look like you’re so deep in thought and—”

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Mina interrupts before teasing Dahyun with, “My comprehension isn’t the problem here.”

 

Dahyun harmlessly slaps Mina’s arm before claiming, “It’s a good joke! I honestly put some thought into that!”

 

“Didn’t seem like it,” Mina counters, earning her another slap on the arm. “Besides, we’re not even dating.”

 

“You mean not _yet_ ,” Dahyun replies, and Mina actually laughs at that one because _that_ is a good joke.

 

“Noted. I’ll make sure this gets to Sana and Momo.”

 

“I don’t care if you tell them. You’re secretly my favorite anyway.” Dahyun finishes her declaration by wrapping her arms around Mina’s waist from behind and resting her chin on Mina’s shoulder.

 

Mina knows she shouldn’t believe it. She shouldn’t let simple words like this make her heart flutter, especially when the other person doesn’t even mean them. She’s well aware about how her relationship with Dahyun pales in comparison to those that Dahyun has with the other Japanese members. However, she can’t blame Dahyun for it since she’s the one who’s not good at translating her emotional fondness to physical intimacy, so while Dahyun clings onto the more affectionate members, Mina steps back and does what she does best—she stays quiet.

 

This is what she chooses to do at this moment as well, so instead of thinking of a good comeback, Mina bites her tongue and tries not to be too obvious about how much Dahyun’s words and actions affect her.

 

After a while, Dahyun breaks the silence. “Are you okay? I know you like being alone and quiet and everything, but I can’t help but worry about you sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Mina assures. “I mean I’m sure I look weird when I’m just standing here and staring into space, but you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Okay, first of all, are you kidding me? You don’t look weird. You look beautiful. You look like you’re filming a sad movie or a dramatic music video or something.”

 

Mina finds it all frustrating, how Dahyun is looking at her in the most innocent kind of way, how Dahyun is just practically rambling, how Dahyun has no idea what she’s doing to Mina just by being honest.

 

She clears her throat, thinking of a way to divert both hers and Dahyun’s attention to something else, anything other than the light blush tinting her cheeks. “Umm, what’s the second thing?”

 

“Secondly, lastly, and way more importantly, do you want me to let go of you? I’ll go to bed if you want me to leave you alone.”

 

Ah, how is Myoui Mina supposed to resist Kim Dahyun and her sincere words and her honest concern?

 

Mina lets go of her resistance and holds onto Dahyun’s arms instead. “Stay. I mean, you should probably go to bed, but if you want to bore yourself and watch the rain with me, you can stay.”

 

“I’ll stay,” Dahyun declares, and Mina lets her because if there’s anything better than enjoying watching the rain fall, it’s watching the rain fall with a girl you like.

 

Except Mina thinks maybe Dahyun isn't really watching that much because she can see how the other girl’s blinks become slower and slower and how Dahyun’s eyes are now more often closed than not in her peripheral vision.

 

When she hears Dahyun yawn a few minutes later, she feels the need to say out of concern, “Okay, you really should sleep.”

 

“But I don’t want to stop holding you,” Dahyun argues as she tightens her embrace and snuggles even closer to Mina.

 

As much as Mina wants to stand with Dahyun wrapped around her for just a little while longer, she feels Dahyun’s head get heavier and heavier, so she squeezes the girl’s arm, making Dahyun slowly flutter her eyes open. “Dahyun, you’re literally dozing off.”

 

“Can you go to bed with me? You’re really comfy.”

 

Mina gives alternating looks to her own, spacious bed and to Dahyun’s pouting face before sighing in defeat.

 

“Okay, but just until you fall asleep.”

 

“Just until I fall asleep, yes,” Dahyun promises as she pulls Mina with her to her bed, but Mina knows Dahyun has absolutely no intention of keeping it when the girl uses her arm as a pillow and wraps both arms around her waist.

 

“You’re not gonna let me go, are you?”

 

“Nope,” Dahyun confirms, then kisses Mina on the cheek with a quick “good night” and buries her face against Mina’s neck.

 

_Great._

 

Mina lets out one last defeated sigh before accepting her fate. She’s already screwed anyway, so she just pulls Dahyun even closer before closing her eyes.

 

She falls asleep hearing Dahyun’s light snores, feeling Dahyun’s light breaths, and thinking she’ll always trade silence and isolation for all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ twitter.com/softswerver.


End file.
